Tile Ribbons
Touch this page at your own risk. --''[[User:Profile jc|''Profile jc]]'' 17:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) '' Tile Ribbons is an antoganist, with poweres on level with Albert Wesker. Tile, unlike Wesker who loses his cool if things go wrong, Tile has extreame calmness even in the most unlikely of situations, which is the reason he is rightfully called Night. He also tends to add histerical quats when people attempt to run or hide from him, he has a recored of never moving faster than one's walking speed. The Austrian Incident Late 2007 an atack is delivered to a luxury hotel in Austria, the incident carried out by Night himself. Sadeable a new type of B.O.W is unleashed killing most of the tenents. Agent Leon.S.Kennedy is sent in to eliminate the creatures. After minites of searching the smoking hotel he engages the Sadeable. After using a ruined collom to fall upon it, (killing it) he is confronted by Night, who congradulates him and quotes "Your nightmare has just begun" ''a second sadeable then appears, Leon is then forced to fight it. He desides to lure it to the large window to the west wing, the Sadeable eager to kill the man ran at him only to fall through the now smashed window... G- Taken Night Locates a sample of the G-virus and intends to steal it from an abandoned facility opon ariveing at the facility and stealing the sample he thought of using it on hiker's upon hearing of tese strange ocoronses the BSAA sends in agent Chris Redfield, Chris however is beaten by Night in a fight. Night then activates the self destruct sequance... The Island Shortley after the events of Resident evil Lifting the vale, Night desides to permamentley get rid of Leon, so he sends his men to retrieve him. Shortley, after Leon is brought to the island, Night set's off the self destruct system. Leon however manages to escape. Bringing a grudge beetween the two... The End Late 2011, Tenkai is settled in a small hut in the middle of the Sahaver desert. Planning on how to permanantly get rid of his son. However, unknown to him was that Night had placed his own plan to put his wretched Fathers life to an end, many years ago. While he lay resting in his chair in the Night he was greeted by his son...However, tenkai senced his son's presence and soon awoke. And demanded, that Night tell him how he found him. Night then explains, and reveals that all of the virus's he'd collected, all of the incidents involving the Sadeables, Leon...were all to gather data on the effects of a virus he himself had been working on. And then tells him he'd done it all to kill him. Tenkai's worried face then turned into a smirk as he knew he was more powerful than Night and tells him that the virus he was drenched in was a prototype and that the 100% complete version was inside him. Night however, was aware of this then says that the virus only mutate those who are already not infected. And says that it instead, reacting to the virus inside of the person...rips them apart from the inside out, meaning that it kills them. Tenkai's face began to change to that of a frightend child, then tells him that he still loves him, Night merely responds by saying "Me too", then begins to rush forward, within a blink of an eye a small syringe is sticking in his neck. The virus. Tenkai shocked at the speed, begins to race forward at Night and beat him with chops punches and tears of flesh. Within minites Night is as bloodied as a zombie, but before Tenkai can do any more damage. His eye litereally falls out, shocked, he backs away, only for blood to start oozing out of his eye. moments later, there is a large bang and as Night looks back at the the sourse of the noice...He sees his father who exploded into a gut ridden mess, Night then merely just chuckles at the remains and quotes, "Didn't see that coming, did you. Old man". Glad he'd finaly killed his own Dad. He topples over under his own weight, finaly sucoming to the wounds left by his father... Rebuilt Hours after Night had subsequently died of his wounds, a pair of scavangers found him in the now desearted hut. After a few minites of talking they desided to take him to to there camp. From there they were thinking of what to do, till one of them thinks of cutting him open and examining him with the use of a computer. Night's Virus still alive in him, somehow, bonded with with the computer and came back to life...after slaughtering the men who pretty much saved his life unintensionly, he thinks of a new plan to what he says may "Break the boredom". Night then destroys the camp and most of the people there except for one. A young boy. Which he spares in order to gather info on his own whereabouts. However, after gathering the info he soon drops a heavy elbow on the boy, breaking one of the boy's ribs which places him unconcious. And soon leaves to execute his plan... 'For more info on Night after being rebuilt, see Night-Rebuilt.''' Weapon Night's weapon of choice, is the Berreta xx treme. Abillities Night's abillites are very similler to Wesker's Night however uses different attacks to Wesker, such as when he sliced Ocelot's body in half. Night actualy got his powers from an accident when his father presumably tried to kill him, however he was saved by a strange chemical which fell on him. Personality Night's personalty is easily contradickted through the quotes that he often says, showing that he varly cares for losses. It is revealed that the motives behind Night's actions were all for killing his traitorous father. Quotes "There is little time left for you". "Your time on this earth is limited". "Well, old man, you wanna die.". Appearences Resident evil shivers peak Resident evil Lifting the vale Survivor climax Resident evil: Silant atrocitys Trivia *He is voiced by Ron Glass Category:Night-Rebuilt